


So Beautiful

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Hiccup is having trouble expressing his feelings. Luckily, Astrid and the gang are tired of waiting.





	So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (M/N)= Middle name  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type

**So** **Beautiful**

**You are both 16**

**~~~~~~**

You walked down the beach, watching (D/N), your (D/T), splashing in the shallow water nearby.

(D/N) splashed water at you and you tried to block the water with your arms. "Hey! (D/N)! Stop that!" You whined, playfully. But of course, that didn't stop (D/N), and she ran over to you, picked you up by the back of your shirt, and flew over the shallow water, your feet barely touching the slightly choppy water. "(D/N), stop! Please no! (D/N)!" You squealed as she dropped you.

The water was cold and harsh as it knocked you over twice before you could fully stand up and run back to the dry beach.

"(Y/N)," your crush chuckled as he came flying in on his dragon, Toothless.

"Hey, Hiccup," you stuttered, caught off guard and blushed a deep scarlet. "What ya doin' here?"

"Nothing much. This and that. That and this, you know," he said, awkwardly as he stood in front of you, a hand behind him back, the other rubbing the back of his neck.

_He can't be nervous,_ you told yourself.  _Why on Earth would Hiccup Haddock, future chief of Berk, have a crush on you?_ you chastised yourself, like your parents always did.

"Yeah..." you said, still awkwardly.

"Anyway, (Y- Y/N), there- there is something I- I wanted t- to ask you. Is that a- alright?" he asked, looking down and shifting from foot to foot.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

**********************

Ugh! Why do I keep stuttering? I'm such an idiot! Maybe I shouldn't do this... but Astrid told me to. And there no doubt she would go back on her promise.

**Flashback**

"Ugh! Ask her already, Hiccup!" Astrid complained. I was pacing back and forth at the academy and couldn't stop thinking about (Y/N). She's so beautiful and nice and amazing and talented and intelligent and awesome and kind and doesn't get on my nerves like a lot of other people do and... the list goes on and on  _forever_. I  _love_ her.

I love (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N).

"Don't you like her at all?" she asked, knowing the answer. Apparently everyone but (Y/N) knows it, says Astrid. Then again, Astrid also said that (Y/N) loves me as well. But that's just preposterous. Why on Earth would she like me?

"Are you kidding?" I asked, sitting on a stool. "I love her."

"Good. Now repeat that."

"I love (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)."

"Ha ha! There it is! Now go give her the stupid ring and ask her out!"

"But-"

"Now!" she yelled. "And so help me, Hiccup, if you don't I'll rip out your liver and beat you with it! Now go!" she threatened, shoving me out of the academy.

"Okay," I said to myself, looking at the ring I made her. "Toothless, let's go, bud. Find (Y/N)!"

**End of Flashback**

And that is how I ended up here, in front of the most beautiful girl known to man, about to ask her on a date.

I took a deep breath.

**Your P.O.V, again**

************************

You took a deep breath. You so wished that he would tell you that he love you, but you knew that wouldn't be it.

"(Y/N)," he said. "I um... Can I- no... I lo-... you see... I uh... I'm sorry. I'll just be... going now. I guess. Bye." He barely turned around when a small rock hit him in the forehead.

"Bulls eye!" Ruffnut shouted, followed by shushing.

"Hiccup!" I exclaimed, helping him off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," he rubbed his forehead. "That really hurt!"

He was so cute when he said that! You couldn't help what you did next.

You leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, blushing a bit as you pulled back. "Does that help?" you asked the blushing boy in front of you.

He nodded quickly, like a small child, "Yes it does! But another one will help more!"

You giggled, but leaned in to give him another kiss on the check.

He wasn't having that. Hiccup turned his head at the last second so that your lips connected, then when you didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. Without thinking, your arms went around his neck, hands in his auburn hair. Your lips fitted perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle. A perfect puzzle.

Minutes later, you both pulled away, panting, but stayed in each other's arms.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Hiccup."

"Your so beautiful, you know that?" he asked, looking into your eyes as he gently ran his hand down your cheek. "So beautiful."

"No I'm not," you said, stepping back and looking at the ground. "I'm not special. I'm not pretty or beautiful or anything like that."

"That's not true!" he said, harshly. "Who told you those lies?"

"My parents," you answered, kicking the ground softly.

"Well they lied to you." He stood in front of you and lifted your chin up, waiting for you to make eye contact before he continued. "You're the most special person in the world. I'd walk to the end of the Earth a billion times to see your smile. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. I know you don't believe me, so tell me- how can I prove it to you? Tell me. I'll do anything."

"You can't prove it to me."

"I'll take that challenge," he said, bringing his lips back to yours.

He spent every day of his life proving to you that you were an amazing girl. After a few months you started to believe him, but that didn't stop him from proving it to you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
